<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Iris [podfic] by litrapod (litra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034504">Red Iris [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod'>litrapod (litra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, farmers markets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These irises were all the typical shades of purple, some lighter, some darker, some with a bit of white or yellow. Barry's hand came up to press against his breastbone where his soulmark was etched into his skin under his shirt. The mark was an Iris too, except it was red as flame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Mick Rory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Iris [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965253">Red Iris</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra">litra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> Red Iris<br/>
<strong>Fandom</strong>: The Flash<br/>
<strong>Author</strong>: Litra<br/>
<strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra">Litra</a><br/>
<strong>Pairing:</strong> Barry/Mick<br/>
<strong>Rating</strong>: Gen<br/>
<strong>Length</strong>:<br/>
<strong>Summary</strong>:
</p>
<p></p><blockquote class="userstuff">
  <p>These irises were all the typical shades of purple, some lighter, some darker, some with a bit of white or yellow. Barry's hand came up to press against his breastbone where his soulmark was etched into his skin under his shirt. The mark was an Iris too, except it was red as flame.</p>
</blockquote><p>The original work can be found <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965253">Here</a><br/>
<br/>
Right click to <a href="http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/red%20iris.mp3">Download</a>
</p><p>
<embed/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>